nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
1993 Nintendo Power Awards
The 1993 Nintendo Power Awards was the 6th annual Awards published in the May 1994 issue (volume 60) of Nintendo Power magazine. Its nominees were listed in volume 58. Since there were three gaming systems included in the Awards, some of the categories were divided up for each system. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and Mega Man 5 dominated the awards, combining for half of them. This would notably be the last Nintendo Power Awards in which games for the original Nintendo Entertainment System were voted on. Winners and Nominees The following is the list of winners and nominees. Total number of nominations The following lists the number of nominations for each game. # Mega Man 5 - 7 nominations # Star Fox - 7 nominations # Kirby's Adventure - 6 nominations # The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - 6 nominations # Super Empire Strikes Back - 6 nominations # Battletoads & Double Dragon - 5 nominations # Super Mario All-Stars - 5 nominations # Kirby's Pinball Land - 4 nominations # The Lost Vikings - 4 nominations # Mega Man IV - 4 nominations # Secret of Mana - 4 nominations # Street Fighter II Turbo - 4 nominations # Aladdin - 3 nominations # Kid Dracula - 3 nominations # Mega Man III - 3 nominations # Mortal Kombat - 3 nominations # Batman Returns - 2 nominations # DuckTales 2 - 2 nominations # Felix the Cat - 2 nominations # Fire 'n Ice - 2 nominations # Jurassic Park (GB) - 2 nominations # The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse - 2 nominations # Shadowrun - 2 nominations # Super Bomberman - 2 nominations # Yoshi's Cookie (NES) - 2 nominations # Aero the Acro-Bat - 1 nomination # Alien³ - 1 nomination # Boxing Legends of the Ring - 1 nomination # Bubsy in: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind - 1 nomination # ClayFighter - 1 nomination # Cool Spot - 1 nomination # Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions - 1 nomination # E.V.O.: Search for Eden - 1 nomination # Jurassic Park (SNES) - 1 nomination # Madden NFL 94 - 1 nomination # Nigel Mansell's World Championship Racing - 1 nomination # NHL Stanley Cup - 1 nomination # SimAnt - 1 nomination # R.C. Pro-Am II - 1 nomination # Tecmo Super NBA Basketball - 1 nomination # Tetris 2 (GB) - 1 nomination # Tetris 2 (NES) - 1 nomination # Ultima: Runes of Virtue II - 1 nomination # WWF Royal Rumble - 1 nomination # Yoshi's Cookie (GB) - 1 nomination # Zombies Ate My Neighbors - 1 nomination Total number of awards The following lists the number of awards for each game. # The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - 5 awards # Mega Man 5 - 4 awards # Mortal Kombat - 2 awards # Star Fox - 2 awards # Kirby's Adventure - 1 award # The Lost Vikings - 1 award # R.C. Pro Am II - 1 award # Secret of Mana - 1 award # Street Fighter II Turbo - 1 award # Tecmo Super NBA Basketball - 1 award Voting Readers of the magazine were presented with the list of nominees in ''Nintendo Power'' volume 58. It was a time before the internet, so votes had to be cast by sending in the postcard that was included within the pages of the magazine. The votes were then tallied and announced in the pages of ''Nintendo Power'' volume 60. Trivia *These Awards were also known as the "Nester Awards", or simply just the "Nesters". *It was a time before the internet, so votes had to be cast by mailing in the postcard that was included within the pages of the magazine. Category:Nintendo Power Category:Event articles